Educação Sexual
by anagabi.vilhena
Summary: Já se perguntaram como seria uma aula de educação sexual em Hogwarts? Bom, essa é a minha idéia (deturpada) de como seria! (A/U)
1. Snape

Aulas de educação sexual. Isto já parece suficientemente assustadora E será com o professor Snape. _Ainda dá tempo de correr?_

Entrei no quarto e foi para o lugar mais fundo. Meus colegas foram chegando e sentando. Os meninos pareciam animados. Bem, é claro que eles estavam animados! Eles poderiam ser bruxos, mas eles ainda eram meninos. As outras meninas, como eu, pareciam muito desconfortável com a escola. Especialmente, uma garota da Grifinória, Hermione Granger. Esta foi a primeira vez que eu perguntei se que "sabe-tudo", teria pesquisado tudo sobre essa aula.

"Pare de se esconder atrás de seu livro, o Sr. Weasley."

"Como é que ele sabe? Ele nem estava olhando para mim!" Weasley sussurrou para Harry Potter.

"Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória!" Snape gritou, dirigindo-se a eles. "Mas pode ser 20, se o Sr. Potter quer partilhar connosco a sua teoria."

"Eu estou bem, senhor."

"Então vamos começar." Ótimo, agora vamos pegar o livro, esconder e espero que ele não perceba que eu estou aqui. "Abram seus livros na página 69."

E as risadas começaram. Hum, rapazes.

"Eu não sabia que vocês achavam STD engraçado." O humor dos meninos desapareceu.

"P-P-Professor S-Snape?"

"O que, senhorita Granger?"

"Você já vai começar a DST? Não seria melhor primeiro explicar como acontece o... ato sexual?" Olhos de menino começar a brilhar.

"Menos de 50 pontos para a Grifinória, Srta Granger, para questionar meus métodos de ensino. E eu vou começar com DST para ensinar-lhe os perigos do... ato sexual."

Os olhos brilhantes sumiram novamente. Snape começou a escrever o nome das doenças em tabuleiro.

"Primeiro de tudo: não ter relações sexuais sem camisinha." Wow! Não acho que seria tão direto. "Se você fizer isso, você vai ter uma DST e vai morrer."

Todo mundo olhou espantado para o professor. Quer dizer, aqueles que podiam. Havia quem continuava a encarar o livro, tentando parecer como se estivessem lendo algo. Havia aqueles que eram muito tímidos e só podiam olhar para os próprios sapatos. E, finalmente, aqueles que pareciam assustado com o professor Snape.

"Eu preparei uma série de imagens que mostram o futuro dos que ignorarem essa lição."

Snape começou a mostrar imagens de pessoas em um estado deplorável, juntamente com o nome da doença que causou isso. Meu estômago começou a embrulhar. _Ok, acho que eu nunca vou fazer sexo na minha vida. _

No final do slide, as luzes se acenderam e vi que não era a única pessoa nesse estado.

"Leiam sobre doenças e tragam-me um relatório de 5 páginas sobre o assunto. Comecem agora!"

Cerca de 10 minutos após a aula acabou. Mas (é claro) antes de liberar-nos, Professor Snape teria mais uma instrução.

"Dever de casa!" Ele levantou a voz para ser ouvido mesmo com o barulho dos alunos arrumando o material. "Sr. Potter, descasque o pinhão do Sr. Malfoy."

_**Por favor, comentem!**_


	2. Dumbledore

Estávamos todos curiosos sobre a nossa aula de educação sexual com o diretor Dumbledore. Primeiro, porque nenhum de nós imaginava ele falando sobre este assunto. E em segundo lugar, bem, ele é o diretor, não sabíamos que ele ainda dava aula.

"Bom dia, alunos." Ele veio, clocou suas coisas sobre a mesa e virou par nós. "Eu acho que a nossa classe é a educação sexual."

"É ... sim, senhor." Uau! Nem mesmo gaguejando e hesitante, Hermione deixa de ser um sabe-tudo intrometida!

"Oh bem, como ensinar algo tão mágico para você?" Todo mundo pareceu confuso por Dumbledore. _Mágico assim, mágico? _

"Mágico! É a união de dois seres em um só através do amor. Notem, entre dois seres. Afinal, o amor é tão forte e intensa como ela é incontrolável e inesperado. Nunca se sabe quando ou com quem ele vai aparecer." Vi Hermione se movendo na cadeira, eu pensei que ela iria fazer uma pergunta ou rever, como sempre, mas na verdade era para olhar para Draco Malfoy, que olhou para trás. Eu vi os mesmos olhares entre Harry e Luna. _Será que eles ...?_

"Então, é normal amar alguém que não é uma bruxa ou humano?" Você mal podia ouvir sua voz Crabbe. Ou Goyle, nunca soube quem era quem.

"Calado, Crabbe!" Ah! Assim, foi o Crabbe mesmo!

"Não, Sr. Mallfoy, não o repreenda. É uma pergunta válida. E isso é perfeitamente normal. Amor é algo com a sua própria vida, é completamente imprevisível. Nunca se sabe quando isso vai acontecer, mas quando isso acontece, não tem nada você pode fazer, basta entregar completamente a ele. "

Ele ficou em silêncio, deixando que suas palavras fossem absorvidas por nós. O resto dos meus colegas pareciam genuinamente intrigados por ele. O jeito que ele fala fez parecer que quando amássmos alguém iríamos perder o controle de nossas vidas. Nenhum de nós quer perder o controle.

"Mestre, é normal amar alguém que não é ... Ah ... do mesmo sexo?" _Longbottom é gay? Por que isso não me surpreende? _

"Claro, senhor. Perfeitamente normal,Sr. Longbottom! Antre pessoas do mesmo sexo é relativamente comum entre os jovens bruxos." Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse pensando. "Ou pelo menos era no meu tempo."

Todos olharam para o outro com a mesma pergunta em mente (não que qualquer um de nós teve a coragem de fazê-lo): Dumbledore teria tido relações sexuais com outro homem em sua juventude? Pelo jeito, você poderia ver que a maioria da classe achava que sim. Na verdade, foi um boato bem com comum entre os estudantes que Dumbledore é gay. Porque isso também não me surpreende? Ah! Essa proximidade dele com Harry Potter e Tom Riddle sempre foi muito suspeita...

"Eu acredito que a lição mais importante que posso te ensinar é que o amor é mais poderoso do que qualquer magia ou feittiço que será ensinado na escola. Ele tem sua própria lógica e muitas vezes não faz sentido para a nossa. Ele se disfarça, e quando isso acontece , dói, nos faz sofrer como só ele poderia. Mas quando é verdade, é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer a alguém. arrebatador ele é, por isso é quase impossível esconder que estamos amando. Enfim, quem é, se for verdade , não resista. "E no final desta frase só ouve o sinal indicando o fim das aulas.

_**Por favor, comentem! Me dêem sugestões, opniões e me digam quem deve ser o próximo professor!**_


	3. Minerva

Pelo menos dessa vez, a gente teria uma aula normal. Duvidava que a professora McGonagall menos do que científica, se contar que ela com certeza colocaria os meninos no lugar deles.

"Bom dia, crianças." Ela entrou com o sorriso de sempre. "Bom, acho que devemos começar logo."

Eu estava certa. A professora tratou o assunto com naturalidade e cortou as piadinhas imbecis que os meninos faziam.

"Bom, acho válido tentar que bruxos são fisicamente mais resistentes e fortes que trouxas." Todos olharam confusos. "Só para o caso de algum de vocês ter um caso ou uma paixonite por um trouxa. Alguém tem alguma pergunta? Oh, sim, Srta Granger." _Que novidade._

"Ah... A parte de... Ah... Como acontece o... Ah... Ato. Ficou um pouco confusa pra mim." Hermione mal tinha terminado de falar quando abriu um bilhete que a deixou mais vermelha que o cabelo do Weasley.

_Você não parecia confusa ontem. Na verdade você parecia saber muito bem o que estava fazendo, Granger._

_- Little D_

Wow! Hermione e Draco. Quem diria? Parece que ele não despreza trouxas e sangue-sujos tanto assim.

"Como eu posso simplificar? Basicamente, duas pessoas se conhecem e se... Como vocês dizem hoje em dia? Ah! Se rolar um clima, elas começam a se beijar. Daí, as coisa podem esquentar e as duas pessoas acabarem na cama. E no dia seguinte, uma delas, no geral a mulher, pode se arrepender profundamente da decisão do dia anterior, porque aquele idiota se importava tanto com ele mesmo que não te deixou nenhuma opção além de fingir um orgasmo." _Okay..._ Informação demais. "Espero que tenha ficado claro agora, Srta Granger."

"S-Sim. Obrigada." Ela parecia querer sair correndo da aula. _Espera por mim._

"Quase esqueci. O orgasmo é uma evolução genética para que facilitar a procriação. Quando a mulher tem um orgasmo, um _de verdade_, seus músculos são paralisados para que o esperma chegar mais facilmente ao óvulo e aumentar as chances de reprodução. Isso considerando que a mulher esteja por baixo."

_Merlin!_ Eu que achava que ela seria a professora mais séria. Tenho que admitir que tenho medo de como será com os próximos professores.

"Ah! Eu queria dizer uma coisa para os meninos." Todos eles se endireitaram para ouvir. "Parem de ser tão egocentristas nessa hora. Depois se perguntam porque tem tantas lésbicas hoje em dia! Se vocês se importassem um pouco mais com suas namoradas e em satisfazê-las, elas não parariam nos braços de outras mulheres. Podem ter certeza de que as lésbica saberão fazer muito bem tudo o que vocês não souberam e mais um pouco." O sinal tocou e todos ficamos sentados ainda com toda a honestidade da professora.

_**"Little D" Porque sim. Entendedores entenderão. Comentem, please!**_


End file.
